Nakama Tales
by Death's General
Summary: Join the Strawhats as they and a Oc travel the seas to achieve their dreams and do what is known as the impossible.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. This story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC's.

Also thank you Brunetta6 for Beta reading the chapter and making some great changes.

**One Piece:Tale of Nakama**

**Higaru Island Arc**

* * *

Nami lowered her binoculars and turned calling out to her three male crewmates. "Hey, you guys!"

Luffy – who was watching the clouds pass while eating a piece of meat – looked over. "Hah?"

Zoro was asleep (big surprise) but Usopp, who was repairing his slingshot from the damage it had taken from the Black Cat Pirates, stopped repairing and glanced up at the red head Navigator and Thief. "Huh?"

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked. He and Usopp made their way over.

She pointed through the blazing sunshine at an island, far off in the distance. "Since we're running low on supplies we're going to stop at that island and restock!" Nami said with some irritation in her voice. "We have to since Luffy though it was such a bright idea to have an eating contest by himself."

"Hey, it was for beating Kuro and getting two new nakama! Usopp and the Going Merry!" the rubber man pouted. "We had to celebrate!"

"And by '_we'_ you mean _you_?!" Nami shouted back before she quickly lashed out.

_**BONK!**_

"Owww! What was that for, Nami?!" Luffy whined as he laid on the ground while he tried to recover from Nami's attack.

"Guys, quit fighting!" Usopp whined. "Just how long do you think it's gonna take us to get there?" They were quite far away from the island since neither one of them could quite see it without binoculars.

"A couple of hours if the weather stays good," Nami replied.

A large grin spread across Luffy's face despite the steaming lump on his head. "Alright! Let's go get some more meat!" the rubber man shouted. He jumped onto the Merry's head and sat down cross legged, bouncing excitedly on his butt at the approaching land mass. Usopp and Nami just shook their head at their captain's joy. The sniper went into the crow's nest and the navigator to the kitchen; there were several things to be done before they made it to the Island's port.

"_I'll gladly take all of you on_!" Zoro shouted as he suddenly woke up, whipping out two swords.

Then, he glanced around him, scoffed as there was no opponents like the ones he was about to fight in his dream, sheathed his blades, and quickly went back to sleep. Luffy laughed at his swordsman's antics.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the very island the Strawhats where heading to, a large group of people was standing around one of the town's taverns. Loud rumbles, whimpers of fear, and the sounds of things banging against the floors and walls echoed from the bar.

Suddenly, the group of people quickly hopped back as a table crashed through the window. It tumbled across the ground and broke apart until it was little more than firewood. The crowd quickly rushed back to the window, straining to get just a peek at the action; a few went to the double doors to get a better look of the inside.

"I warned that idiot to pay his damn debts sooner. He only has himself to blame." A young man muttered angrily as he watched the scene unfold in front of him and the rest of the towns people.

Inside the partially destroyed bar, a young man stared at the owner – a middle aged man with short orange hair. He didn't look so hot, drenched in sweat and covered with bruises, tied to a chair with a scared, worried look on his face.

"It shouldn't matter if they're yakuza! Those bastards shouldn't be allowed to do as they please!" an old man growled through gritted teeth, glaring in through the window.

"Hush dear, or they might hear you…!" his elderly wife whispered.

Nonetheless, he glared at the three men inside the restaurant that were causing the disturbance. One man was quite tall and lanky, with dirty blond hair that hid his eyes and wielding a metal baseball bat that seemed magically attracted to destroy the most expensive pieces of furniture in the place. No one would tell him to stop, though, since that would earn them a blow from his partner; a muscular, averagely tall guy with pitch black hair. He wiped blood off his knuckle dusters which got stained when one of the chef's tired to stop them. He scoffed when he heard loud chewing noises and turned his head to the third man of their little team.

He was sitting at a table and carelessly helped himself to a meaty meal. He is a short and slightly overweight individual, with unruly dark brown hair and bushy brown beard.

He suddenly pointed his blood covered machete at a pretty young female waitress; she quickly walked over to the short man. She wiped a few pieces of meat away from his mouth and beard before taking away his plate and refilled his wine cup.

He took small sip… then slapped the female waitress on her butt with a lecherous grin.

She jumped slightly. Her eyes flashed with a spark of anger, but it vanished just as quickly; she knew this bastard would gladly chop her to pieces. He had decapitated two chefs just because they burnt his steak out of fear!

Normally, sheer cruelty wouldn't stop the hardened people on this island from taking action against them. The one and only reason why no one got involved was that they were all wearing the infamous, dark grey button down suits with bronze detailed skulls on the back… a clear sign they were a part of the Murasaki Family.

"What is it you don't want us to hear?" intoned a deep voice behind the crowd. "_Old __woman_?"

Everyone stiffened. There wasn't a person on this island who didn't know that voice.

The people turned around and stared at the triad of men standing behind them. The one in the middle had an aura of power – he was obviously the one in charge. A relatively attractive man in his mid-twenties, his prematurely silver hair was swept back from a fair face. Light blue eyes glittered like ice behind thin glasses. An X-shaped scar on the right side of his temple and marked hands showed him as a fighter, along with his broad body fitted with a pure white button down suit. A detailed golden skull was embroidered into the back.

He was accompanied by two equally tall men; one had light tanned skin with wild black hair that reached his shoulders and dark brown eyes, wearing a pitch black, white trimmed suit with a sliver detailed skull on the back. He had a carefree smile on his face. His jacket was unbuttoned – which allowed everyone to see the gun holsters on either side of his chest. The other man had dark skin, a black stubble beard, dark green eyes, a neat ponytail of dark dreads, and wore the same suit as the other. Only, this one had an emotionless look on his face.

The head of the Murasaki Family and his bodyguards, Lucas and Omar.

Murasaki's eyes locked with the old couple's and waited for their reply. "Well?"

"I-I… ah, y-you see –!"

He let out an irritated sigh and walked past them. The crowd quickly parted as he moved towards the restaurant with Omar who opened the door for him. "Lucas?" The feared yakuza boss murmured.

"Understood, Boss," the lighter skinned man said with a small grin on his face. He pulled out one of his pistols and aimed it between the old woman's eyes.

She didn't even have time to cry out. _**BANG!**_

Screams went up among the crowd as the frail old body crashed to the ground. "You _monster_!" The old man yelled at Lucas while he cradled his wife's dead corpse.

"That is my nickname after all~!" Lucas laughed as he pressed his pistol against the back of the old man's head and pulled the trigger again. _**BANG!**_

A second body hit the floor. The crowd scattered, fearing for their lives.

"Job done, sir!" Lucas smiled, satisfied by the quiet.

He spun his pistol around his trigger finger and tucked it back in its holster, then followed his boss and Omar inside the restaurant. Four men wearing dark brown suits came and dragged the bodies away. No sense in letting their corpses stink up the air.

"B-Boss, you're here!" the short man stammered. He and his guys quickly made their way over to the powerful triad. "I got you a drink!"

"Thank you, Paul," the Boss murmured. He downed half of the wine and handed the cup to Lucas. "Tony, what's going on here?"

"Well sir, Mike thought it would be a good idea if he stopped giving you your cut and tried to do things by himself!" the muscular Yakuza said while Boss Murasaki's icy eyes flicked to Mike, who began to shake with fear. "Though me and the boys tried to change his mind before things had to get ugly…"

Murasaki grabbed a chair. Several people jumped. But he only picked it up and placed it in front of their captive.

"…For his sake you were wise to do so," the boss said, taking a seat with a relieved sigh. "Hmmm… nice to be off my feet."

Mike figured this would be the only chance he got to explain himself. "L-Listen, Murasaki-san! I-I was going to give you your cut, but business has been slow for the pass month!" he hastened to get out, before he suddenly let out a scream of pain as the dirty blond swung his bat into his left knee. A gristly _crunch_ echoed around the tavern.

Everyone besides Murasaki and his men winced in pain and looked away in disgust.

A pool of blood slowly spread around his shoes. "Gahhh –! AH!" Mike gasped in utter agony.

"Is that so, Mike? Didn't you just tell us that it was because of family problems?" The blond Yakuza asked, resting his bat on his shoulder.

"Henry, I thank you for calling out his lie. But next time do it on my say or it'll be you getting hit with that bat" Murasaki said evenly.

"Sorry, Boss," Henry apologized, hastily bowing.

"That's all right. I want you, Paul, and Tony to go and see if any of my other business partners are thinking about not giving me my cut. We'll deal with Mike," Murasaki said.

The three men straightened up and nodded their heads. "You got it, boss!" Tony said before he and Henry made their way to the door.

"Have fun guys!" Paul laughed. He high-fived Lucas on his way out.

The three yakuza members left to complete their task before Murasaki turned back to his debtor. "Now Mike… how many bottles did it take to make you think that you could get away with double-crossing _me_?" Mr Murasaki asked his voice eerily calm.

"It didn't take a lot – I-I mean didn't drink anything! I –!"

"So you were thinking clearly through all this?" Murasaki cut him off.

Mike began to sweat. "I was planning to use the money to improve the business so I could attract more customers!" he cried. Lucas scoffed and went for one of his pistols. "It's the truth I swear! Don't shoot me!"

"But that plan was a failure, wasn't it? And now you don't have my cut. Is what you're trying to tell me?" Murasaki said and like signing his death warrant Mike slowly nodded his head.

"Well, seeing as you don't have my cut and today is your deadline, and _also_ seeing how you tend to do idiotic things with my money… my boys will just have to deal with you."

"NO! No, please, Murasaki-san! I'll have it!" Mike begged, tears streaming down his face. "I'll pay you double next month! I promise! _Please_! Please show mercy just this _once_!"

The grey-haired man stood up, brushing off his pants. "I said I'm done talking to you," he replied with coldness and an uncaring tone in his voice as he stared down at Mike. "So I'll leave you in the capable hands of Omar and Lucas."

Lucas ran his tongue over his lips, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Ah, this is my _favorite_ part of the job!"

Murasaki grinned wryly as he knew that was one of the reason he promoted Lucas to be his bodyguard. "That's the spirit." He encouraged

"…"

Hearing no response from his other man, the yakuza head glanced at the dark skinned man known as Omar who was standing stock-still. He and the pretty young waitress were staring at each other, searching each other for something. Their dark green eyes matched perfectly.

The grey-haired boss scowled. before he grabbed Omar's arm easily gaining his full attention.

"If you don't want your sister to see what allows you to put food on the table and pay the rent, then ask her to leave," Mr. Murasaki suggested, keeping his voice friendly.

But Omar clearly knew it was an order. "…Yes, sir."

He walked over to his sister, gripping her shoulders gently, and walked her to the exit. "Did one of those bastards do anything to you?" he hissed in her ear. He didn't even have to be the brother of a barmaid to know that it was a risky job for attractive and even none attractive girls and women who work up to their graves. But his Jessica was nineteen year old beauty with long, silky black hair, dark skin, deep green eyes, and a face pretty as the sunset over the sea, but the salty personality of a pirate beneath her sweet exterior; an enticing contrast to Yakuza men like Tony, Paul, or Henry.

"Besides the short fat one touching my ass and seeing two of my fellow workers killed in front of me?! No! Nothing happened to me!" Jessica hissed back, with a hard and angered look on her face.

Omar made a mental note to beat up Paul. "I'll kick his ass for you later," he promised. "Show him how it feels. But right now, please just leave, okay?"

Her beautiful expression softened while she touched her brother's broad shoulder. "That doesn't bother me…" she confessed. "It's seeing you with the Murasaki Family and doing this kind of stuff to hard-working people that really hurts me!"

"Jessica, don't start," Omar warned her. He aimed a look back at his waiting boss. "This isn't the time or the place."

"I just– okay,_ fine_!" she gave in, putting her hands up in surrender as he practically shoved her out the back door. "Quit pushing! I don't want to get you into trouble so I'll drop it for now, but I'm warning you, you're in for hell when you get home for dinner!"

"I already told you to stop worrying about me. Just worry about yourself," Omar muttered.

Bouncing the door with her hip, Jessica turned quickly around – ponytail flying – and gave him one of those hugs that made it all seem worth it. Omar sighed, resisting the urge to return it with the easy torture of practice. "I just don't want you to become something you're not because of them…" she murmured into his chest.

He regretfully pulled himself out of the hug and kissed his sister on her forehead. "I'll remember I'm in for hell when I get home for dinner," he laughed mirthlessly, messing up her hair. "I look forward to it."

He shut the door and barred it. "I'll see you later," Omar murmured, allowing himself one last look at his sister's beautiful face through the glass.

She stuck out her tongue and flipped him off through the glass.

Omar snorted. Then turned, and made his way back over to Lucas and his boss, Murasaki. "Sorry about that, sir," he apologized as he swiftly buried all his emotions for the task at hand.

"Just don't let it happen again," Mr Murasaki said in a tolerant tone. "Now, will you and Lucas teach Mike his much needed lesson?"

He stood back – so that no blood would get on his pristine white suit – took out a cigar, and lit it while Lucas and Omar took their places in front of the still begging barman.

"P-Please!" Mike sobbed, snot and tears dribbling down his face. Eyeballs rolled in his skull, scared out of his mind. "No! Don't do this!"

"Sorry~!" Lucas sang.

"Sorry…" Omar murmured, meaning it.

And – with Murasaki watching closely so that he could make sure they weren't going easy on him – they brutally laid into the barman.

Jessica didn't say anything as she watched her brother and his partner beat her coworker to the brink of death. All she could do was wait until they were gone. All she could do was wait for a miracle.

But she'd been waiting for that for a long, _long_ time.

* * *

"_WE'RE FINALLY HERE_!" Luffy shouted.

His shout echoed conspicuously across the docks. The dockworkers, market and shop owners, even random pedestrians jumped nervously, glancing around for the source of the noise. "Now remember what I told you –!" Nami began to say.

She glanced at where Luffy had been… only to see he was gone.

"What did I just _tell_ you, Luffy!" Nami roared angrily after him as her captain sprinted headlong down the stone path, quickly dodging anyone in his way.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy shouted back. He clutched his rumbling stomach.

Everyone just stared awkwardly at the strawhat-wearing boy as he passed. Didn't seem to be a yakuza, or a native. Just a weirdo to them.

"Zoro, you better not follow him!" Nami began to say again with much irritation in her voice.

She turned her head to where she last saw Zoro… only to see he wasn't there either! "Get back here, Zoro!" she shouted, a fire-like aura suddenly surrounding her as she glared at the green haired swordsman. He just looked around, before casually going down the wrong path; a small smirk on his face.

"Usopp, if you manage to run into one of those morons you tell them not to cause any trouble! Got it?!" Nami asked, locking fiery eyes with the frightened marksman.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Usopp said, slightly terrified.

"Good. Now you can get our supplies!" the redhead said with a smile. She vaulted over the railing, landing on the docks. The long-nosed sniper sighed to himself and started to recheck the list of the things they needed; the odds of quietly docking, stocking up, and leaving without a ruckus were dwindling into single digits now._The faster I get this done the better!_

Little did Jessica know that in the form of this little ragtag bunch of pirates perhaps she was about to get her miracle after all.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Thanks for reading and I'll begin to start on the next chapter as you finish reading this. Once again thank you ****Brunetta6 for beta reading the chapter and making it much better than before.**_


End file.
